This invention relates generally to lawn sprinklers, and in particular, to a bearing for a lawn sprinkler which facilitates the even distribution of fluid by the lawn sprinkler over an enlarged area to be irrigated.
As is known, lawn sprinklers are used to irrigate lawns, gardens and the like. Typically, lawn sprinklers are interconnected to a fluid source through a tube or hose. The fluid flows from the source, through the lawn sprinkler, and exits the lawn sprinkler through a plurality of nozzles or openings therein such that the fluid is distributed over an enlarged area to be irrigated. In order to prevent the collection of fluid at a particular locale, it is highly desirable for the lawn sprinkler to evenly distribute the fluid over the entire area to be irrigated.
Heretofore, prior art lawn sprinklers incorporated a fluid dispersing element having a plurality of nozzles therein. In order to effectuate the even distribution of the fluid over the area to be irrigated, the fluid dispersing elements either rotated or oscillated during application of the fluid in response to the pressure of the fluid flowing therethrough. While such prior art lawn sprinklers are adequate in most respects, it has been found that such lawn sprinklers fail to dispense fluid onto the entire area for which irrigation is sought. Consequently, it is also highly desirable to provide a lawn sprinkler which distributes the fluid over a greater portion of the area to be irrigated.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a bearing for a lawn sprinkler which facilitates the even distribution of fluid by the lawn sprinkler over an enlarged area.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a bearing for a lawn sprinkler which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a bearing for a lawn sprinkler which allows for the lawn sprinkler to incorporate two (2) counter-rotating fluid distributing elements.
In accordance with the present invention, a bearing for rotatably supporting first and second sprinkler elements on a supporting stand is provided. The bearing includes a hollow, generally cylindrical bushing extending along a longitudinal axis and defining a fluid receiving chamber therein. The bushing includes a first open end operatively connected to the supporting stand such that the fluid receiving chamber communicates with the interior thereof, and a second, opposite closed end. The bushing further includes first and second sets of circumferentially spaced apertures therein. The first set of apertures is received within the interior of the first sprinkler element and the second set of apertures is received within the interior of the second sprinkler element. A tubular bushing sleeve is rotatably received on the bushing. The bushing sleeve has an aperture extending therethrough. The aperture in the bushing sleeve lies in a common plane with the first set of apertures in the bushing such that interior of the first sprinkler element successively communicates with the fluid receiving chamber in the bushing through the aperture in the bushing sleeve and through one of the first set of apertures in the bushing in response to rotation of the bushing sleeve about the bushing.
The bearing further includes a generally tubular support sleeve rotatably supported on the bushing. The support sleeve extends along a longitudinal axis between the first and second set of apertures in the bushing. The support sleeve is partially received in the second sprinkler element in a fixed relationship such that the second sprinkler element and the support sleeve rotate in unison about the bushing.
It is contemplated that the bushing sleeve extends through the first sprinkler element in a fixed relationship such that the aperture in the bushing sleeve is aligned with the interior of the first sprinkler element and such that the bushing sleeve and the first sprinkler element rotate in unison about the bushing. The bushing sleeve includes a second aperture spaced from the first aperture. The second aperture is aligned with the interior of the first sprinkler element and lies in a common plane with the first set of apertures in the bushing. A collar may extend radially from the open end of the bushing and engage the support stand in order to prevent axial movement on the bushing on the support stand.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a bearing for a lawn sprinkler is provided. The lawn sprinkler has first and second rotatable sprinkler elements supported on a support stand. The bearing includes a hollow, generally cylindrical bushing which extends along a longitudinal axis and defines a fluid receiving chamber therein. The fluid receiving chamber communicates with the interior of the support stand. The bushing includes a first set of circumferentially spaced apertures therein which are received within the interior of the first sprinkler element. A bushing sleeve is interconnected to and extends through the first sprinkler element. The bushing sleeve is rotatably received on the bushing and has an aperture extending therethrough. The aperture in the bearing sleeve lies in a common plane with the first set of apertures in the bushing such that the interior of the first sprinkler element successively communicates with the fluid receiving chamber in the bushing through the aperture in the bushing sleeve and through one of the first set of apertures in the bushing in response to rotation of the bushing sleeve about the bushing.
The bushing may also include a second set of circumferentially spaced apertures therein. The second set of apertures is longitudinally spaced from the first set of apertures in the bushing and is received within the interior of the second sprinkler element. A generally tubular support sleeve is rotatably supported on the bushing. The support sleeve extends along the longitudinal axis between the first and second set of apertures in the bushing. The support sleeve is partially received in the second sprinkler element in a fixed relationship such that the second sprinkler element and the support sleeve rotate in unison about the bushing.
The bushing sleeve may include a second aperture circumferentially spaced from the first aperture in the bushing sleeve and aligned with the interior of the first sprinkler element. The second aperture in the bushing sleeve lies with a common plane with the first set of apertures in the bushing. The interior of the first sprinkler element successively communicates with the fluid receiving chamber in the bushing through the second aperture in the first tubular sleeve and through one of the first set of apertures in the bushing in response to rotation of the first sprinkler element about the longitudinal axis.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a lawn sprinkler is provided. The lawn sprinkler includes a hollow support stand extending along longitudinal axis. The support stand is connected to a fluid source for transmitting fluid there through. A generally cylindrical bushing extends along a longitudinal axis and defines a fluid receiving chamber therein. The fluid receiving chamber communicates with the interior of the support stand. The bushing includes a first set of circumferentially spaced apertures therein. A bushing sleeve extends through and is interconnected to a fluid distributing member. The fluid distributing member has a plurality of fluid dispersing openings therein. The bushing sleeve is rotatably received on the bushing and has an aperture therethrough. The aperture in the bushing sleeve lies in a common plane with the first set of apertures in the bushing such that the interior of the fluid distributing member successively communicates with the fluid receiving chamber in the bushing through the aperture in the bushing sleeve and through one of the first set of apertures in the bushing in response to rotation of the bushing sleeve about the bushing.
A generally tubular support sleeve is interconnected to and partially received in a second fluid distributing member. The support sleeve is rotatably supported on the bushing. The bushing further includes a second set of circumferentially spaced apertures therein. The second set of apertures are longitudinally spaced from the first set of apertures in the bushing and are received within the interior of the second fluid distributing member. The bushing sleeve includes a second aperture circumferentially spaced from the first aperture in the bushing sleeve and is aligned with the interior of the first fluid distributing member. The second aperture in the bushing sleeve lies in a common plane with the first set of apertures in the bushing. The interior of the first fluid distributing member successively communicates with the fluid receiving chamber in the bushing through the second aperture in the bushing sleeve and through one of the first set of apertures in the bushing in response to rotation of the bushing sleeve about the bushing. It is contemplated that each of the fluid distributing members rotate in response to the flow of fluid through the fluid dispersing opening therein.